69 Street
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Herbivores yang berani mengacau di daerahku…/Oh bagus… sekarang ia benar-benar merasa hari ini hari terburuknya/Aku tahu kau tidak mengenalku dan aku pun tidak mengenalmu, tetapi setidaknya biarkan aku berterimkasih dengan kau mempercayaiku/ BL! BoyxBoy! 1827! Special for Fujoshi Independenc Day #6
1. Chapter 1

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap langkah yang memecahkan keheningan memenuhi suasana malam yang sepi. Kegelapan yang tengah menguasai kota membuat sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bergidik takut. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahnya yang memucat dengan peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya. Rambut coklatnya yang berantakan layu karena keringat dan sepasang manik coklat besar itu terus menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik—waspada.

Brak!

Mendadak pemuda bertubuh mungil itu jatuh tersungkur saat kakinya menabrak sebuah tong sampah yang berada di perempatan. Dengan panik sang pemuda langsung menatap ke belakang—menatap _horror_ suasana mencekam di belakangnya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Sang pemuda bernafas lega.

Dengan sedikit kepayahan pemuda berambut coklat itu mencoba bangkit berdiri. Ia merintih saat tiba-tiba merasakan denyut sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Ah, sepertinya ia terkilir. Dengan agak sedikit pincang pemuda itu langsung melangkah seraya meraba-raba tembok di sampingnya—memanfaatkannya menjadi tumpuan. Setidaknya, ia harus segera bersembunyi sebelum pengejarnya berhasil menemukannya. Ya, ia harus bersembunyi.

Pemuda mungil yang bernama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi itu menghela nafas berat seraya merutuki nasipnya yang sial. Ia baru saja sampai di kota kecil ini tadi sore dan berniat untuk jalan-jalan agar lebih bisa mengenali lingkungan sekitar. Malang, rasa penasarannya justru membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dari rumah hingga membuatnya tersesat dan kini, lihat hasilnya? Ia dikejar-kejar beberapa orang preman hanya karena tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu diantara mereka hingga jatuh dan masuk ke dalam aquarium besar yang berisi penuh ikan hias.

_Well_, jangan salahkan pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna itu. Salahkan kenapa jalanan yang ia lalui begitu ramai hingga membuatnya menabrak beberapa orang dan hampir terjatuh beberapa kali. Dan siapa yang tidak akan kabur bila melihat 4 orang preman berwajah sangar terlihat akan memkanmu hidup-hidup karena kesalahan konyol yang kau perbuat sendiri? Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tsuna menghela nafs berat.

"ITU DIA!"

DEG!

Jantung Tsuna terasa berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar seruan itu. Lamunannya seketika buyar dan dengan panik ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat 4 orang pemuda berandalan berlari ke arahnya. Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak tidak percaya.

ITU MEREKA! batinnya histeris lalu langsung melangkah untuk melarikan diri. "_Ittai_! Ah!?" Tsuna mengerjap tidak percaya saat kakinya justru terasa sangat sakit saat ia melangkah. A, astaga! Ia lupa tadi kakinya terkilir!

"Kena kau!" mendadak lengan Tsuna sudah dicengkram hingga sukses mengagetkan pemuda itu.

"Hie!? A, ampun! Aku benar-benar tidak punya uang!" mohon Tsuna seraya mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang dicengkram. Ia menatap _horror_ ke empat pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Tidak punya uang ya? Kalau begitu gunakan tubuhmu sebagai gantinya!"

Wajahnya Tsuna seketika memucat. Astaga! Apa tadi? Tsuna yakin pendengarannya masih sangat baik. "A, aku tidak mau jadi gigolo!" elaknya. Ia langsung memberontak dan meninju wajah pemuda yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Aw!" satu bokeman tepat mengenai sang pemuda hingga membuatnya melepaskan legan Tsuna. Tsuna refleks langsung mencoba melarikan diri kembali namun ke tiga pemuda lainnya langsung mengepungnya—menahannya untuk kabur.

"Ho… berani juga kau ya? Kecil-kecil melawan."

"Sepertinya memang harus diberi pelajarn dulu."

"Jadi? Mau kita apakan dia?"

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Sungguh… rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Habis sudah riwayatnya. Baru beberapa jam ia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini, ia sudah terlibat masalah serius seperti ini. Sungguh, rasa menyesal langsung hinggap di dadanya saat dengan mudah menyetujui keputusan kedua orang tuanya untuk pindah ke kota kecil ini.

"Ku, kumohon… lepaskan ak—"

BRAK!

Semua pasang mata langsung menatap ke sumber suara. Salah satu dari ke empat pemuda itu jatuh pingsan dengan luka pada bagian kepalanya. Dengan perasaan ngeri mereka menatap pemuda reven yang berdiri tepat di samping pemuda yang baru saja dihabisinya itu.

Wush!

Sang pemuda reven mengibas-ngibaskan tonfanya hingga membuat darah yang menempel di logam panjang itu memercik ke sekitarnya. Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat sepasang mata kelabu itu menatap ke arahnya. Seringai langsung merekah di bibir pemuda itu dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"_Herbivores_ yang berani mengacau di daerahku…" pemuda itu semakin menyeringai. "_Kamikorosu_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**69 STREET**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rated: T

Pair: 1827 dan sedikit 6996?

**WARNING!: BL (Boys Love), Sangat OOC dan Sangat AU, Mungkin masih terselip Typo(s), dll... Dengan Segala Kekurangannya.  
><strong>

Special for** Fujoshi Independenc Day #6**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali seraya mencoba meyakini apa yang ia lihat beberapa detik lalu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik—ya, detik dan bukan menit, pemuda yang menjadikan tonfa sebagai senjatanya itu menghabisi ke empat preman yang mengejarnya. Bagaimana bisa? Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar tidak percaya ada seseorang sekuat ini.<p>

Pemuda berambut reven itu mengibas-ngibaskan tonfanya—kembali membersihkan darah yang menempel di tonfanya. Ia mendengus saat menatap tumpukan para korbannya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sungguh sangat lemah dan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Tidak mau membuat gakura yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas tanah lebih kotor, pemuda reven itu memungut gakuranya—yang tadi ia jatuhkan saat menghabisi ke empat preman—dan menggantungkannya di bahunya.

"A, ano…" sepasang manik kelabu itu langsung menatap ke arah pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat sepasang mata kelabu itu menatapnya tidak bersahabat. Perasaan takut langsung menghinggapi dada Tsuna. "E, etto… A, _arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Tsuna takut-takut. Tangannya terasa membeku dan gemetaran saat mencoba mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Huh?" sebelah alis pemuda reven terangkat—bingung. "Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak menolongmu," balas sang pemuda dingin. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya—mencerna ucapan itu. Bila aksi sang pemuda bukan bermaksud menolongnya, lalu apa? Ah sudahlah, Tsuna tida mau memikirkannya, yang jelas berkat pemuda itu, Tsuna jadi tertolong.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, pemuda itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Tsuna—sudah merasa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Eh? Ah?" Tsuna refleks langsung menatap sekelilingnya saat pemuda yang menyelamatkannya itu menjauh. Sebuah plank yang bertuliskan '69 Street' membuat alis pemuda berambut coklat itu terpaut—bingung. Sepasang manik coklat besarnya memperhatikan perempatan yang saat ini menjadi tempatnya berada.

Sepi dan hanya disinari cahaya lampu jalan saja. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Ia tersesat. Ya, satu hal yang pasti sangat ia ketahui sekarang. Terlebih tidak ada siapapun sekarang untuk ia tanyai jalan pulang. Yah… kecuali ke empat preman yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu. Bisa Tsuna bayangkan bila ia terus berlama-lama di tempat asing ini dan bila salah satu—atau ke empatya—sadar. Habis sudah riwayat Tsuna. Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap punggung sang penolong yang terlihat menjauh. Baiklah, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Dengan ragu Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda asing yang tadi menolongnya. Dengan berjalan sedikit pincang—karena kakinya terkilir—Tsuna mencoba mengikuti langkah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya walaupun jarak mereka tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa sakit mendera pergelangan kakinya sementara sosok yang sejak tadi ia ikuti tidak kunjung menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti atau bahkan memperlambat langkah kakinya. Namun Tsuna juga terlalu takut untuk buka suara bila mengingat sepasang manik kelabu yang menatapnya dengan tajam itu. Jelas, pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang ramah, namun semoga saja pemuda yang beberapa meter di depannya ini adalah orang yang baik. Yah… bukankah pemuda itu telah menolongnya tadi?

"Apa yang kau inginkan _Herbivore_?"

Langkah Tsuna langsung terhenti begitu pemuda yang sejak tadi ia ikuti berbicara dan menghentikan langkahnya. Tsuna menelan liur paksa mendengar pertanyaan itu. _Well_, dari nada suaranya saja sudah sangat ketahuan pemuda reven itu merasa terganggu karena terus diikuti. Dan lagi, kenapa Tsuna dipanggil _Herbivore_? Bagaimana pun ia tidaklah suka sayur, ia lebih suka daging.

"A, aku tidak tahu jalan pulang," jawab Tsuna akhirnya. Wajahnya memanas saat menyadari kesalahan konyolnya. Dia sudah kelas 1 SMA dan malah tersesat!? Yah… Tsuna benar-benar merasa seperti anak hilang sekarang.

"Bukan urusanku," komentar pemuda reven itu dingin—sukses membuat hati Tsuna tertohok dan bungkam begitu mendengarnya. Benar kata pemuda itu. Mau Tsuna tersesat atau pun tidak, bukankah itu memang bukan urusannya? _Well_, sudah bagus Tsuna tadi ditolong. Tsuna menghela nafas kecewa.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari pemuda mungil yang ditolongnya—kecuali aura _gloomy_ yang mulai mengeluar—pemuda reven itu kembali melangkah meninggalkan Tsuna.

"Eh? Cho, _chottomate_! Aku—

Bruk!

"_Ittai_…" pemuda mungil itu merintih saat ia jatuh terjerambat ketika mencoba mengejar pemuda di depannya. Matanya berair saat mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksa di pergelangan kakinya. Oh bagus… sekarang ia benar-benar merasa hari ini hari terburuknya. Tsuna benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana caranya ia pulang sekarang?

"Biar kulihat."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih menyentuh kaki Tsuna. Refleks Tsuna langsung mendongak dan menatap sang pemilik tangan. Pemuda yang tadi menolongnya. Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak—kaget karena si reven masih mau menolongnya kembali. Namun Tsuna langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya saat tangan yang dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang sakit—ia meringis perih.

"Tahan," peringat pemuda reven itu tiba-tiba. Sebelah alis Tsuna terangkat saat mendengarnya—tidak mengerti. Namun saat kedua tangan pucat itu memegang kakinya dengan kokoh, barulah Tsuna mengerti. Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak—tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan.

"Cho, chott—"

TAK!

"! #$%^&*()_+?" saking sakitnya pemuda mungil itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Badannya langsung terasa lemas dalam seketika dengan sepasang manik coklat yang telah meneteskan air mata—kesakitan. Tsuna yakini bunyi 'tak' yang tadi ia dengar adalah suara tulangnya. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Sungguh, pemuda yang menolongnya ini benar-benar pemuda yang… sadis. Sangat sadis.

"Eh?" sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak saat sepasang tangan putih yang tadi menyakiti pergelangan kakinya mendadak melingkar di tubuhnya dan membuatnya terangkat ke udara—digendong. A, astaga! Dirinya digendong!? Ter, terlebih ala pengantin!? "A, aku bisa jalan sendi—"

"Lebih memaksakan diri lagi akan membuat kakimu menjadi lebih parah," sela sang reven. Tsuna bungkan begitu mendengarnya—tidak mau sang kaki lebih tersakiti. "Di mana rumahmu?" tanyanya.

Dan dalam seketika kepala Tsuna langsung terasa _error_ begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang reven. "Ru, rumahku?" ulang Tsuna meyakinkan."Hie!?" teriakan itu refleks lolos begitu pemuda reven menghadiahinya sebuah _death glare_. Dari jarak sedekat ini, tentu saja pandangan itu jauh lebih menakutkan—sukses membuat pemuda mungil itu mendadak pucat. "A, aku tidak tahu alamat rumahku," aku Tsuna ngeri.

"Huh?" alis sang reven terpaut mendengarnya. Wajah Tsuna langsung tambah memucat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Sepasang manik coklatnya menatap ke tempat lain—manapun selain pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya ini.

"A, aku baru sampai di tempat ini tadi sore da, dan… yang kutahu hanya aku tinggal di kota Namimori,"aku Tsuna dengan tangan yang sudah gemetar—gugub. Dan kota ini bernama Namimori. Ah, sungguh Tsuna benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup sekarang juga!

"….."

Sang reven tidak mengatakan apapun begitu mendengarnya. Benar-benar merasa 'takjub' dengan ke_baka_an pemuda yang ia gendong.

.

.

.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring di gedung putih itu sukses membuat murid-murid yang berada di dalam gedung bersorak senang—menyambut bel bertanda jam pulang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya berbunyi. Beberapa murid terlihat dengan segera keluar dari kelas begitu _Sensei_ mereka keluar dan beberapa terlihat bermalas-malasan sambil melepaskan penat di bangku mereka sendiri.

"Kenapa Sawada?" tanya pemuda berambut silver itu tiba-tiba seraya menengok ke belakang mejanya—menatap sang murid baru yang sudah seminggu menghuni di kelasnya. Sepasang manik _emerald_ itu menatap pemuda mungil yang terlihat lemas menempelkan pipinya di meja.

"Aku tidak menemukannya," jawab pemuda berambut coklat itu lirih. Kelopak mata itu terpejam—menyembunyikan sepasang manik coklat yang hangat didalamnya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari pemuda mungil yang mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan dilapisi rompi hitam itu.

"Menemukan?" ulang pemuda reven yang duduk di samping kanan Tsuna. Pemuda jangkung itu sudah membereskan bukunya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kelas sampai sepasang manik coklatnya melihat keganjalan dari pemuda mungil teman barunya itu. "Menemukan apa?" tanyanya tertarik.

Tsuna menggeleng. Kedua teman barunya ini tidaklah harus tahu segala hal tentang dirinya. "Bukan hal penting," sangkalnya.

Senyuman pemuda reven merekah. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Yamamoto Takeshi itu terlihat geli dengan jawaban yang diberikan teman barunya itu. "Ahahaha… kau tidak perlu sungkan Tsuna," tawa Yamamoto. "Bila ada masalah, katakan saja kepada kami. Kami mungkin bisa menemukan barangmu yang hilang itu" tambahnya meyakinkan—benar-benar sok tahu apa yang tengah dicari Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum canggung mendengarnya. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Meskipun mereka akrab, namun Tsuna benar-benar merasa hal ini bukanlah hal yang harus diceritakan. _Well_, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan mencari seseorag yang bahkan tidak ia kenal bukan? Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Mendadak ia benar-benar merasa sangat tidak beruntung karena tidak sempat menanyakan siapa nama pemuda yang menolongnya itu.

Malam seminggu yang lalu itu masih terus membayang-bayangi Tsuna. Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin itu adalah malam terburuk yang penah ia alami sepanjang 15 tahun hidupnya! Namun… di sisi lain, ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang positif. Bahwa walau pun kota kecil ini berbahaya di malam itu, namun tetap saja ada orang baik yang mau menolongnya. Dan Tsuna benar-benar berhutang nyawa dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda misterius yang mengenakan gakura.

Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali. Reflesk ia langsung menegabkan tubuhnya dan menatap Gokudera Hayato yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. Ah, jelas Yamamoto telah pergi tanpa Tsuna sadari.

"_Ne_, Gokuder-_kun_," panggil Tsuna hingga sukses membuat sang empunya nama menoleh ke belakang lagi. "Di kota ini sekolah yang mewajibkan murid laki-lakinya mengenakan gakura, sekolah mana ya?" tanya Tsuna semangat. Yah… SMA yang Tsuna huni saat ini tidaklah mewajibkan muridnya mengenakan gakura, melainkan rompi.

Gokudera terlihat berfikir mendengarnya. Alisnya terpaut mencoba mengingat-ngingat SMA atau SMP mana yang mengenakan gakura. "Kurasa tidak ada."

"Eh?"

"Setahuku hampir semua siswa SMP dan SMA tidak ada yang mengenakan gakura. Kebanyakan mengenaka blezer atau rompi. Mungkin yang mengenaka gakura itu di kota sebelah," jelas Gokudera seraya mengangkat bahu.

Sebelah alis Tsuna terangkat mendengarnya. Bila tidak ada, kenapa pemuda itu mengenakan gakura? Tetapi bila dipikir-pikir kembali, cukup aneh seorang siswa mengenakan seragam sekolahnya di tengah malam. Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Penolongnya sungguh penuh misteri.

"_Sou desu ne_," gumam Tsuna lesu. Ia tersenyum canggung ke arah Gokudera yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "_Arigatou_ infonya," ucapnya lalu mulai membereskan bukunya dan dengan segera keluar dari kelas untuk memulai pencariannya.

.

.

.

Pemuda reven yang menggantungkan gakuranya di bahu itu melangkah di pinggir jalan trotoar. Sepasang manik kelabunya yang tajam membuat beberapa orang yang sudah mengenal sang reven dengan baik refleks langsung menghindar—tidak berani menjadi penghalang pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah galak itu.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap yang sejak tadi berjalan tanpa arah itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Sepasang manik kelabunya menatap siluet pemuda yang terlihat celingukan di sebrang trotoar sana. Pemuda mungil dengan rambut coklat itu masih mengenkan seragamnya. Ia terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu—entah apa. Dan hanya melihat rambut coklat berantakan itu, Hibari Kyoya—nama sang pemuda reven—langsung mengenali siapa pemuda itu.

Sang pendatang baru yang seminggu lalu ia tolong. Melihat dari kondisi sang _herbivore_ yang terlihat lincah(?) jelas kakinya sudah sembuh. Diam-diam pemuda reven merasa sedikit bangga dengan kemampuannya menyembuhkan kaki itu. Ia mendengus lalu kembali melangkah. Agak bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat pemuda asing yang tidak ia kenal.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu melangkah dengan lesu di lorong yang diapit rumah-rumah. Kepalanya tertunduk seraya menatap kakinya yang terus melangkah. Masih terekam dengan jelas pristiwa di malam itu, dimana keluarganya memanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksakan kakinya.

"_Anak ini beruntung. Tulangnya sempat bergeser tadi, walau di normalkan kembli dengan cara yang terlihat kasar, namun berkat itu proses penyembuhannya bisa berlangsung lebih cepat."_

Dan saat sang dokter mengatakan hal itu, yang terbayang di benak pemuda Sawada adalah sosok yang menyelamatkannya. Ah, sosok itu tidak hanya menyelamatkan nyawanya, dia juga yang menyembuhkannya dan membantunya menemukan rumahnya kembali. 3 kebaikan yang sangat penting dalam satu malam. Bagaimana bisa Tsuna mengabaikannya? Ia harus membalas jasa pemuda itu—bagaimana pun caranya. Pemuda baik hati itu setidaknya harus diberikan hadiah.

Tap.

Langkah pemuda mungil itu terhenti. Kepalanya terangkat dan hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Sepasang manik coklat itu mengerjab beberapa kali—ingin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

_Tidak mungkin_… batin Tsuna _horror_ begitu menyadari dirinya ada di sebuah perempatan. Ya, perempatan dengan plank yang bertuliskan 69 Street. Perempatan dimana ia bertemu dengan penolongnya itu. Wajah Tsuna seketika memucat saat sadar dirinya selalu mencari-cari tempat ini namun sedikit pun tidak penah menemukan perempatan ini. Bahkan bertanya dengan teman-temannya tentang perempatan ini pun tidak ada yang tahu. Lalu… bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini sekarang!?

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Entah bagiaman firasatnya terasa buruk. Terlebih dengan suasana perempatan yang sepi tanpa seorang pun terlihat berlalu-lalang. Oh, bagus! Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa takut. Bahkan Tsuna bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding begitu saja saat hembusan udara dingin membelai kulitnya. Bagaimana bisa!? Ini kan masih awal bulan September, udara seharusnya tidak sedingin ini!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini _Herbivore_?"

"HIIEEE!?" Tsuna sukses merinding mendengar suara _barritone_ tepat di belakangnya. Dengan panik pemuda mungil itu berlari namun baru selangkah ia akan berlari, sebuah tangan putih mencengkram lengannya—menahannnya untuk melarikan diri. "A, ampuni aku! Ampuni aku! Jangan makan aku! Dagingku tidak enak! Benar-benar tidak enak!" teriaknya memohon seraya memejamkan kedua matanya—benar-benar takut dengan makhluk yang entah apa itu.

"Berisik."

Duak!

"Aw!?" sebuh benda keras mendadak menyakiti kepala coklat itu hingga refleks membuat Tsuna membuka kedua matanya. Matanya berair dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Aw… uh, _Ittai_," lirihnya—mulai tenang.

Sebelah alis pemuda reven itu terangkat. Agak kaget ternyata aksi pemukulannya itu malah membuat pemuda yang tadi bersifat sangat _annoying_ ini mendadak tenang. Lalu sepasang mata coklat besar itu menatap ke arah Hibari. Manik coklat yang sebelumnya terlihat berair—menahan sakit—tiba-tiba saja terbelalak kaget.

"KAU!" pekik Tsuna senang. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kini ia bertemu dengan penolongnya kembali. "Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana! Aku benar-benar ingin berterimakasih, tetapi kau sulit sekali dicari! Bagiaman bisa kau berada di sini? Ah ya, ini tempat apa? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tempat ini? Lalu—oh ya, namaku—HIE!?"

Sebuah benda silver panjang tiba-tiba muncul. Sukses membuat mulut kecil yang sejak tadi mengoceh itu bungkam. Dengan pandangan menusuk Hibari menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi dicengkramnya. Ia mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya— membuat Tsuna merintih kesakitan.

"Bila kau berisik lebih dari ini, kujamin kau tidak akan pernah bisa pulang," ancam Hibari dengan suara rendah seraya menempelkan tonfanya di leher Tsuna. Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat merasakan dinginnnya besi silver itu dilehernya. Gawat… ia benar-benar lupa bahwa penolongnya ini adalah orang yang sangat galak atau mau lebih cocoknya, sadis.

"Go, _gomenasai_," lirih Tsuna. Wajahnya sudah memucat sekarang. Sungguh, rasanya Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis bila melihat sepasang mata kelabu yang menatapnya marah dari jarak sedekat ini. Seandainya tatapan memang bisa membunuh, Tsuna yakin sekarang ia sudah berada di pemakaman—terkubur bersama jasad-jasad yang mati karena ketakutan.

Hibari langsung melepaskan tangan Tsuna begitu melihat kepatuhan pemuda itu. Pemuda mungil itu langsung melangkah mundur—menjaga jarak dengan Hibari begitu terbebas.

"Pergi dari sini," perintah HIbari.

Tsuna meringis seraya mengusap lengannya yang memerah karena cengkraman Hibari. "Ha, _hai_," ucapnya patuh seraya melangkah dengan cepat menuju arah Selatan—berlawanan dari arah datangnya Hibari. "Hie!?" sesuatu mendadak menarik kerah belakang Tsuna—sukses membuat pemuda itu menghentik langkahnya. Dengan preasaan _horror_ dan jantung yang terasa berhenti berdetak, Tsuna menatap sosok reven yang ternyata menjadi pelaku yang menarik kerahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana huh?" tanya sang reven dingin. Tsuna menelan liur paksa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia benar-benar merasa ciut bila dihadapan penolongnya ini. Ah, bahkan niatnya yang semula ingin berterimakasih dan memberikan masakan _Kaasan_nya kepada sang reven hilang sudah—tertelan rasa takut.

"Pu, pulang," jawab Tsuna lirih.

"Arah rumahmu bukan di sini, tetapi di sana _Herbivore_," ucap sang reven seraya menunjuk ke arahnya tadi datang—masih benar-benar ingat dimana rumah sang _Herbivore_ satu ini. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Penolongnya…. Menolongnya lagi? Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Tsuna.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya tulus. Dengan segera Tsuna langsung melangkah ke arah tunjukan Hibari. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Tsuna langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka tas ranselnya dengan segera. Tiba-tiba kebaikan kecil sang reven melecutkan keberanian untuknya.

"A, ano… kemarin kau sudah menolongku," ucap Tsuna kemudian saat berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento berwarna ungu—bento makan siangnya yang dengan sengaja tidak ia makan. Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat saat melihat kotak bento itu dan mendapati pemuda mungil itu melangkah mendekatinya kembali. "Ini bento untukmu. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku kemarin dan… hari ini," jelas Tsuna.

Hibari langsung berbalik begitu mendengarnya. Melangkah meninggalkan Tsuna tanpa memperdulikan pemuda itu kembali.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjab tidak percaya. Penolongnya menolak bentonya? Dadanya terasa mencelos mendapati penolakan langsung itu. Apakah pemuda itu mengira di dalam makanan ini ada racun? Atau masakan _Kaasan_nya tidak sesuai dengan lidahnya? "Cho, _chotto_!" peringat Tsuna seraya melangkah mendekati Hibari. Ia menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"I, ini masakan _Kaasan_ku, setidaknya ciciplah sedikit. Aku jamin rasanya enak, bila tidak enak, kau bisa meminta makanan lain saja, atau meminta masakan buatanku yang lebih sederhana? Tetapi lebih enak masakan _Kaasan_, kau bisa—"

Tap.

Langkah pemuda reven itu terhenti. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dan menyodorkannya bento asing itu. Dengan jengkel Hibari menghadiahi sang pemuda dengan _death glaren_ya—sukses membuat sang pemuda menelan liur paksa namun jelas, tidak menyurutkan niat sang pemuda asing untuk menjauh.

"Apa maumu _Herbivore_?" geram Hibari. Bisa saja ia memukul sang _Herbivore_ satu ini hingga tidak sadarkan diri, namun Hibari masih tahu tempat. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang tenaganya hanya untuk makhluk lemah seperti Tsuna.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih," jawab Tsuna mantap. Ia tersenyum menatap Hibari. "Aku tahu kau tidak mengenalku dan aku pun tidak mengenalmu, tetapi setidaknya biarkan aku berterimkasih dengan kau mempercayaiku. Terimalah bento ini, setelahnya terserah kau mau kau apakan. Kau buang pun tidak apa-apa," jelas Tsuna.

Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat. Agak tidak menyangka pemuda satu ini sangat pintar berkata-kata. Tidak mau membuang waktu, akhrinya Hibari menerimanya. Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang saat tangan pucat itu mengambil kotak bentonya.

"_Arigatou _sudah menerimanya. Ah, namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna memperkenalkan dirinya. Sungguh, entah bagaimana ia benar-benar merasa senang melihat penolongnya menerima bento itu. Yah… walau Tsuna tidak yakin sang reven akan memakannya. Namun setidaknya, pemuda itu menerimanya bukan? "_Gomen_ kalau itu tidak hangat, bentonya dibuat tadi pagi. Umn… kalau begitu aku pulang. Sekali lagi _arigatou_," Tsuna membungkuk ke arah Hibari dan dengan segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah rumahnya tanpa sedikit pun menengok kembali ke belakang.

Tsuna memegang dadanya. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan. Sungguh, rasanya sangat gugup namun juga… menyenangkan? Entahlah, namun yang jelas sekarang Tsuna sudah merasa sedikit bebas. Ya, sekarang ia sudah merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya berhasil memberikan bento itu walaupun tidak yakin bentonya akan berakhir di dalam perut sang reven.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_Ohayou_ Gokuder-_kun_! Yamamoto!" ucap pemuda mungil itu seraya tiba-tiba merangkul kedua temannya dari belakang. Dengan kaget kedua pemuda itu menatap Tsuna yang terlihat habis berlari dari gerbang menuju halaman.

"_Ohayou_," balas Gokudera.

"_Ohayou_ Tsuna," balas Yamamoto geli. "_Nani_? Pagi ini kau ceria sekali," tanyanya penasaran. Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang mendengarnya. Ah, apakah ia benar-benar terlihat ceria? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Nandemo nai_," ucapnya lalu memlepaskan rangkulannya. "_Ne_, hari ini ada tugas?" tanyanya seraya mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung sekolah.

"Tidak ada kurasa," jawab Gokuder. "Tetapi besok ada," tambahnya.

"Eh? Tugas apa?" tanya Yamamoto bingung.

"Bahasa Inggris, minggu kemarin kan—"

"Aaahh! Iya! Tugas itu!" sela Tsuna frustasi. Ia paling benci bahasa Inggris setelah Matematika. _Well_, tugas kelompok sebenarnya, namun yang tugasnya lebih seperti percakapan sehari-hari yang harus dihafal. "Kita bahkan belum membuat apa yang harus dihafal," lirihnya.

"Ah, benar juga.." gumam Yamamoto.

"Oh, soal itu aku sudah membuatkan percakapannya, hanya percakapan singkat, jadi kurasa bisa dihafal sebentar," jawab Gokudera santai. Yamamoto dan Tsuna sontak langsung menatap Gokudera dengan mata yang ber-blink-blink ria seolah-olah melihat seorang dewa yang jatuh(?) dari kayangan. "Na, _nani_?" tanya Gokudera—risih dengan pandangan itu.

"Gokuder-_kun_ benar-benar penolong kami!" ucap Tsuna senang.

"Um! Sebagai balasan, sesudah kelompok kita maju besok, aku akan mengajarimu cara bermain _baseball_!" tambah Yamamoto. Gokudera _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Agak aneh dengan kedua temannya yang bereaksi terlalu berlebihan. Namun toh akhrinya ia hanya meng'iya'kan dan larut dalam renca-rencana mereka agar mendapatkan nilai 65—nilai pas-pasan agar tidak disuruh mengulang lagi minggu depan.

.

.

.

Ceklek.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka dan dengan segera pemuda mungil dengan rambut coklat berantakan itu melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Senyumannya mengembang karena di sekolah tadi berhasil menghafal teks yang diberikan Gokudera.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Tsuna setelah menaruh sepatunya di dalam lemari sepatu. Terlihat seorang wanita yang mengenaka celemek keluar dari salah satu pintu yang berada di lorong dekat tangga.

"_Okaeri_ Tsu-_kun_," sapa balik Sawada Nana. Ia tersenyum melihat anaknya melangkah mendekatinya. Jelas, ingin segera makan. Makan malam mengingat jam berapa ia pulang. "Kenapa pulang terlambat Tsu-_kun_?" tanya Nana seraya menatap putranya yang memasuki dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja persegi di dapur itu.

"_Gomen Kaasan_, tadi kerja kelompok di rumah Gokuder-_kun_," aku Tsuna. Ia menatap lapar omlet yang ada di depannya. Tidak lagi hangat, namun tetap terlihat menggiurkan untuk perutnya yang kelaparan. "Kami mengerjakan tugas kelompok bahasa Inggris," tambahnya lalu menyantap omlet buatan _Kaasan_nya.

"_Ara, Kaasan_ jadi ingat," ucap Nana tiba-tiba. Ia duduk di hadapan Tsuna yang menyantap makan malamnya. "Tad siang Tsu-_kun_ meninggalkan bento Tsu-_kun_ kan?" tebak Nana. Sebelah alis Tsuna terangkat. Meninggalkan? Tidak, seingat Tsuna ia tidak meninggalkan kotak bentonya. Tsuna masih sangat ingat kotak bentonya masih berada di dalam tasnya.

"Tadi siang teman Tsu-_kun_ datang ke rumah, dia mengembalikan kotak bento Tsu-_kun_," jelas Nana saat melihat ekspresi bertanya putranya. Mengembalikan? Baiklah… sekarang Tsuna semakin bingung.

"Tetapi _Kaasan_ merasa familiar dengannya. Apa _Kaasan_ pernah melihatnya ya? Oh ya, sekolah Tsu-_kun_ tidak pakai gakura kan? Lalu kenapa teman Tsu-_kun_—"

"Ga, gakur—uhuk! Uhuk!" mendadak Tsuna langsung tersedak begitu mendengar kata gakura. Dengan cepat Tsuna langsung meminum segelas air putih dan menatap _Kaasan_nya dengan tidak percaya. "Ga, gakura?" ulang Tsuna—mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Um, dia mengenakan gakura. _Nande_? Apa dia _senpai_ Tsu-_kun_?" tanya Nana bingung begitu melihat kekagetan putranya. Tsuna langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menunduk seraya menyantap makanannya. Entah bagiaman perasaan kecewa mencubit hatinya.

Yah… Tsuna sangat tahu kenapa penyelamatnya datang ke rumah. Mengembalikan bentonya. Jadi penyelamatnya memilih untuk mengembalikan makanan itu? Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Setidaknya ia sudah mencoba untuk berterimakasih. Mungkin penyelamatnya—yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui Tsuna siapa namanya itu—menginginkan hal lain?

Melihat anak semata wayangnya terlihat lesu mendengar berita yang diberikannya, Sawada Nana mengerjab bingung. "Ah ya, Tsu-_kun_," tiba-tiba saja Nana teringat sesuatu. "Teman Tsu-_kun_ juga berpesan, katanya ia mau warna yang sama tapi lebih sederhana," tambah Nana.

Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Ia menatap _Kaasan_nya dengan raut bingung namun beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi kaget mendominasi wajahnya.

"Ja, jangan bilang kotak bentonya kosong," ucap Tsuna tidak percaya. Nana terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja kosong, Tsu-_kun_ memakannya kan di sekolah?" jawab Nana. Mendengar jawaban itu seketika wajah Tsuna berubah cerah. Dengan segera ia langsung menghabiskan makan malamnya. Sungguh, dapat ia rasakan dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa senang dan menggebu-gebu yang aneh. Tsuna jadi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya tatkala ia mengartikan pesan itu sebagai '_aku menyukai bentonya, aku ingin memakannya lagi_'.

"_Ara_… pelan-pelan makannya, Tsu-_kun_," nasehat Nana lembut begitu Tsuna tersedak untuk yang kedua terkekeh geli seraya meminum air putihnya. Ah, _mood_nya mendadak bagus sekarang.

"_Ne, Kaasan_, besok tolong bangunkan aku lebih pagi ya?" pinta Tsuna saat akhrinya makan malamnya habis. Sebelah alis Nana terangkat mendengarnya. Agak bingung kenapa Tsuna ingin bangun lebih cepat.

"_Nande_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Senyuman Tsuna merekah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku mau memasak bentoku sendiri," jawabnya mantap. Kemarin Tsuna memang selalu sengaja tidak memakan bentonya hanya untuk mempersiapkannya kepada penyelamatnya. Dan bentonya adalah masakan _Kaasan_nya. Dan sekarang, Tsuna akan membuat bento. 2 kotak bento untuk dirinya dan juga sang penyelamat. Ah, mendadak Tsuna jadi tahu dimana ia akan menemukan sang penyelamat. Di perempatan itu. 69 Street.

.

.

.

Udara berhembus lembut membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Cahaya keemasan sang mentari tak kunjung terlihat dai ufuk timur sana—menandakan suasana pagi dimana hampir semua penghuni bumi belum terbangun dari mimpi mereka.

"Apa sebaiknya saat pulang sekolah saja ya?" gumam pemuda mungil yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu tembok itu. Ia berdiri di salah satu jalan yang berada di perempatan ini. 69 Street. Ya, perempatan yang kini telah pemuda berjaket orange itu hafal jalannya.

Sepasang manik coklat besar itu menatap ke atas. Memperhatikan keindahan langit gelap yang secara berlahan menunjukan kebiruannya. Terlihat titik-titik kecil yang bersinar indah di atas sana. Sukses membuat Tsuna tersenyum—merasa agak menyesal karena ia selalu terbangun di jam dimana matahari telah terbit. Tsuna mencatat dalam hati bahwa ia harus bangun lebih pagi mulai besok—agar dapat melihat suasan tenang dan damai yang sangat jarang ia dapati ini.

"Kau menungguku?"

Seketika Tsuna langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat pemuda yang mengenakan gakuranya itu berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Tsuna ramah. Pemuda reven itu melangkah mendekati Tsuna—mengabaikan sapaan hangat itu. Mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan itu, Tsuna langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil bento yang sudah ia siapkan. Ia menelan liur paksa saat sadar bahwa ini adalah masakannya. Yah… kemarin Hibari meminta masakan yang lebih sederhana bukan? Masakan _kaasan_nya bukanlah masakan yang sederhana—selalu penuh warna dan rasa walaupun enak.

"Ini masakanku—lebih sederhana. Semoga kau juga menyukainya," ucap Tsuna gugub saat Hibari sudah berada tepat di depannya. Ia memberikan kotak bento itu dan langsung diterima Hibari dengan segera. Sepasang manik kelabu itu menatap bentonya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Tsuna.

"Kau tahu siapa aku, _Herbivore_?" tanya Hibari tiba-tiba—sukses membuat Tsuna bingung sendiri mendengarnya. Jujur, Hibari tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan bento untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengharapkan akan mendapatkan makan siang lagi, namun pemuda yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya itu dengan senang hati membuatkannya makan siang, padahal sang _Herbivore_ tidak mengenalnya bukan?

"Umn… sebenarnya aku tidak tahu," jawab Tsuna jujur seraya menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Boleh aku tahu… siapa namamu? Setidaknya aku jadi tahu harus memanggilmu apa," tanyanya. Yah… sejak kemarin Tsuna sudah penasaran tingkat dewa dengan nama penyelamatnya ini dan terlalu takut untuk bertanya bila mengingat pertemuan mereka pastilah tidak memungkinkan untuk bertanya.

"Hibari Kyoya," jawab Hibari kemudian. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali begitu mendengarnya. Ia menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sepasang manik coklatnya. Hibari…. Kyoya?

"U, Umn… Hibari Kyoya… _san_?" ulang Tsuna dengan ragu. Entah bagaiman ia benar-benar merasa canggung memanggil nama penyelamatnya ini. Bagaimana pun, Hibari terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Terserah kau, _Herbivore_," dengus Hibari lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Tsuna setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bekal makan siangnya.

Tsuna terkekeh geli seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya saat Hibari meninggalkannya. Astaga… ada apa dengan dirinya? Entah bagaiman ia melihat sifat Hibari yang pergi begitu saja setelah mengambil bentonya benar-benar terlihat… kekanakan? Tsuna mengulum senyumnya lalu mulai mengenakan topi jaketnya. Dengan segera ia langsung melangkah ke arah yang berlainan dari Hibari—menuju sekolahnya.

Yah… sepertinya mulai dari hari ini, ia akan lebih dekat dengan penyelamatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Fic ini special kupersembahakan untuk <strong>Fujoshi Indpendenc day#6<strong> hohoho~ ah, yg FID#5 sayangya ak gk ikut. makanya kalinin buat 2shoot tuk bales tahun kemarin! XD *alesan#digorok

sambungannya nanti d tanggal 9. kan sesuai tuh ma tema tahun ini 69 =w= #seenaknyasendiri

yah... tuh fic" yg belum ak tamatin sabar nunggu yak~ pasti bkl d selesein kok, cuma masih lama gra" udah terkena WB duluan (o_o;)

okay, langsung aj. yang berniat memberikan kritik, saran, masuka, pujian, ato apalah selain flame silahkan REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Titik-titik cahaya terlihat bersinar redup di langit gelap yang secara berlahan mulai menunjukan kebiruannya. Suasana tenang yang dipadukan dengan temperatur udara yang cenderung rendah menambah kesan segar sausana pagi yang damai. Daun-daun yang mulai terlihat menguning tetap menampakan sisa embun di permukaan daunnya yang layu nan rapuh. Menyambut musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan berkuasa.

Crak!

Sebuah daun yang telah gugur tiba-tiba saja terinjak oleh sebuah sepatu kets yang melintas. Sang pemilik kaki itu terus melangkah dengan pasti melewati labirin perumahan dengan mengenakan jaket orange yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Nafasnya terlihat mengepul membentuk sebuah kabut asap tipis—benar-benar menujukan dinginnnya udara yang mungkin bisa mencapai 10 derajat celcius. Namun peluh seolah tidak berhenti membasahi pelipisnya. Benar-benar memberitahukan bahwa pilihannya untuk menghangatkan diri dengan membakar kalori tidaklah sia-sia.

Tap.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti begitu sampai di sebuah perempatan. Senyuman pemuda itu mengembang saat melihat sosok reven yang mengenakan gakura hitam bersama syal abu-abu itu telah berada di sana—mendahuluinya. Dengan segera Sawada Tasunayoshi langsung membuka topi jaketnya—memamerkan rambut coklatnya yang kini layu karena keringat.

"_Ohayou_ Hibari-_san_," sapa sang pemuda ramah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**69 STREET**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rated: T

Pair: 1827 dan sedikit 6996? plus 8059?

**WARNING!: BL (Boys Love), Sangat OOC dan Sangat AU, Mungkin masih terselip Typo(s), dll... Dengan Segala Kekurangannya.  
><strong>

Special for** Fujoshi Independenc Day #6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.<p>

Pemuda reven yang mengenakan pakain training itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya begitu sepasang manik coklatnya menatap pemuda berjaket orange yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Senyuman Yamamoto Takeshi mengembang tatkala langkahnya semakin dekat dan sang pemuda tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Yo! Tsuna, _ohayou_!" sapa Yamamoto seraya menepuk bahu Tsuna—sukses membuat pemuda itu meringis dan refleks menjauh. Sebelah alis Yamamoto terangkat saat mendapati ekspresi kesakitan dan bukanlah ekspresi terkejut seperti yang ia harapkan.

"O, _Ohayou_ Yamamoto," balas Tsuna seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Ia menelan liur paksa saat rasa sakit itu benar-benar terasa menyiksa saat Yamamoto menyentuhnya. Ah, jelas bahunya bengkak.

"Kau kenapa Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto khawatir. Tsuna tertawa canggung mendengarnya—benar-benar tahu apa penyebab kekhawatiran temannya itu.

"_Daijobu_," ucap Tsuna. Tidak mau mendengar petuah yang akan dikeluarkan temannya itu, Tsuna langsung melangkah kembali. "Aku duluan ke sekolah, _Jaa_!" ucapnya lalu segera berlari menuju ke sekolah. Alis Yamamoto terpaut mendengarnya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering mendapati Tsuna maraton pagi—mengingat dirinya memanglah sering untuk latihan pagi—dan terkadang, Yamamoto juga mendapati tubuh temannya itu pasti ada yang lebam. Entah itu bagian yang tidak bisa dilihat sampai yang bisa dilihat seperti wajah. Dan bila ditanya, jawabannya selalu sama. _Daijobu_.

Yamamoto menghela nafas berat. Namun akhir-akhir ini Tsuna terlihat tidak memiliki luka sama sekali. Yah… hanya terlihat, entah bagiaman aslinya. Sifat tertutup Tsuna benar-benar membuatnya dan juga Gokudera khawatir. Sudah sebulan lebih Tsuna seperti ini. Walau pun tidak mempengaruhi kegiatan Tsuna di sekolah, namun… yah, sebagai teman tentu saja mereka khawatir bila melihat temannya terluka seperti itu bukan? Dan mereka sangat tahu bahwa setiap luka yang diterima Tsuna, semuanya berasal dari satu benda yang sama. Benda tumpul.

.

.

.

Tsuna merintih saat tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan. Yah… Hibari sudah memerbannya dan sedikit membenarkan tulangnya yang bergeser tadi pagi dengan cara yang sadis—seperti biasa. Mungkin ini salah satu bentuk tanggung jawab Hibari karena sudah melukainya. Ya, Hibarilah yang menyebabkan bahunya jadi terasa tersiksa seperti ini, namun toh Tsuna tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena ia memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan segala penyiksaan yang dilontarkan Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna mendadak menggerutu tidak senang saat tiba-tiba teringat peristiwa tadi pagi. Dimana ia lengah dengan serangan tiba-tiba Hibari hingga berakhir seperti ini. Jujur, ini masih lebih baik ketimbang 2 minggu lalu. saat pipi dan juga perutnya terkena tonfa sang reven hingga sukses membuatnya susah untuk makan selama beberapa hari.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Bukan tanpa alasan Hibari hampir setiap hari menyerangnya dengan tonfa. Semua itu ia lah yang memintanya. _Well_, bukan berarti Tsuna adalah seorang _mesocist_ ya, Tsuna hanyalah ingin kuat seperti Hibari. Dan karena hal itu, ia mulai melatih fisiknya. Dari yang paling sederhana—maraton. Hingga sekarang—diserang Hibari dengan tonfa tercintanya. Tsuna sendiri merasa heran kenapa Hibari mau melatihnya, namun ia tidak mau bertanya kenapa—takut bila mendadak Hibari berubah pikiran gara-gara pertanyaannya.

Dan Tsuna benar-benar tahu Hibari tidak pernah menyerangnya dengan serius. Pernah suatu hari Tsuna melihat Hibari memukul habis-habisan seseorang. Dan sang korban? Jangan ditanya, bahkan Tsuna tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Berkat melihat kejadi itu, Tsuna merasa sangat beruntung karena Hibari masih memiliki belas kasihan untuk tidak langsung menyerangnya dengan serius. Sungguh, ia jadi bingung sendiri dengan semua kebaikan Hibari.

Saat pertama kali bertemu Hibari, Hibari menolongnya dan sekarang ia menjadi _sensei_nya. Mungkin Hibari mau mengajari Tsuna karena ia setiap pagi membuatkan bento untuk Hibari? Namun tetap saja… Selalu saja ada kebaikan-kebaikan kecil yang entah bagaimana, tidak dapat luput dari sepasang manik coklat itu bila berhubungan dengan pemuda reven itu.

Sudut bibir Tsuna tertarik—membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang entah bagaimana tidak dapat ia tahan. Ah, kenapa setiap kali mengingat sang reven Tsuna jadi ingin sekali bertemu dengannya ya? Rasanya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk esok hari agar besok bisa bertemu dengan sang _sensei_.

Mungkin ini yang disebut kangen?

Tsuna terkekeh sendiri begitu memikirkan kata 'kangen'. Oh bagus, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa aneh…

.

.

.

Suasana ramai pertokoan menyambut kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut itu. Masih mengenakan seragamnya, Gokudera Hayato dan Sawada Tsunayoshi terlihat bersemangat memandang toko-toko di pasar yang seminggu lalu baru diresmikan itu. Sepertinya pemikiran semua orang di kota kecil ini sama. Sama-sama ingin melihat pasar baru yang berjarak lebih dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

"Wah… ramai sekali," gumam Tsuna seraya menatap sekelilingnya. Matanya berblink-blink ria melihat begitu banyak toko yang menempelkan brosur diskon atau pun hadiah di toko mereka masing-masing demi menarik pelanggan.

"_Ee_, kabar bagusnya di sini juga masih harga promosi semua," setuju Gokudera. "Oh ya, jadi kita langsung mampir ke toko _Aneki_ku atau jalan-jalan dulu?" tanyanya. Teringat tujuan utama mereka datang karena Tsuna yang penasaran dengan toko yang baru saja di bukan _Aneki_nya Gokudera.

"Jalan-jalan dulu saja sebentar, kita masih punya banyak waktu kan?" jawab Tsuna mantap. "Ah, sayang sekali Yamamoto tidak bisa ikut," lirihnya saat teringat Yamamoto yang harus ikut kegiatan club.

"Namanya juga orang sibuk, tidak usah terlalu diperdulikan," timpal Gokudera santai. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya dan akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan-jalan. Memasuki satu toko ke toko lain. Namun yang paling menarik minat Tsuna dan Gokudera adalah sebuah toko ikan hias. Begitu banyak ikan-ikan cantik dengan warna mencolok dan bentuk yang unik terpajang di dalam aquarium besar itu—sukses mengingatkan Tsuna dengan peristiwa penabrakan preman. Ah, tapi kali ini aquariumnya semunya ditaruh di atas meja, bukan di atas lantai hingga tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang jatuh ke dalamnya kan?

"_Ne_, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" tawar Tsuna kemudian setelah mereka puas berjalan-jalan. Gokudera langsung melihat arlojinya begitu mendengar ucapan Tsuna. Ia mengangguk.

"Ok, _Aneki_ mungkin masih sibuk melayani para pelanggan, tapi pasti masih sempat melayani kita," setuju Gokudera. Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang mendengarnya—tidak sabar melihat toko kue buatan _Aneki_ Gokudera.

.

.

.

Tap.

Langkah Tsuna terhenti begitu sampai di sebuah toko kue yang berkesan _casual_. Toko kue ini lebih mirip sebuah café. Café yang menyediakan meja bundar berpayung coklat besar sebagai peneduh di depan tokonya juga suasana dalam toko yang serba kayu.

Senyuman Tsuna merekah saat melihat toko ini lumayan ramai. Dengan santai Gokudera melangkah memasuki toko, namun Tsuna lebih memilih berdiri di luar toko. Ia masih ingin menikmati pemandangan di luar toko yang sederhana namun berkesan hangat ini. Dan sepasang manik coklat itu menatap sebuah meja yang kosong. Dengan senang hati Tsuna menempati meja itu. Ia duduk seraya menatap sekelilingnya dengan keingintahuan yang besar.

"_Aneki_ sedang lumayan sibuk menghadapi penjaga keamana itu, jadi ia meminta kita menunggu sebentar," Tsuna langsung menoleh menatap Gokudera yang tahu-tahu sudah di dekatnya. Kedua tangannya memegang 2 gelas _moccachino_ hangat dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Sebeah alis Tsuna terangkat. Penjaga keamanan? "Bagaimana menurutmu toko ini?" tanya Gokudera setelah duduk di samping Tsuna.

Senyuman Tsuna mengembang mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dekorasinya bagus, berkesan hangat dan natural, terlebih suasana yang dibangun benar-benar dibuat nyaman," jawab Tsuna jujur seraya meraih salah satu _mocachino_ dan meminumnya. _Enak_…. Batinnya. Benar-benar menyukai rasa minuman itu.

Gokudera tersenyum mendengar komentar Tsuna. "Aku yang mendekorasi tempat ini," ucapnya bangga—sukses membuat sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Serius!?" ucap Tsuna tidak percaya. Gokudera hanya tersenyum—meng'iya'kan ketidak percayaan temannya. "_Sugoi_… kau punya bakat menjadi arsitek Gokuder-_kun_!" kagum Tsuna.

"Aku tdak berminat menjadi arsitek," timpal Gokudera geli. "Ah, ada sisa moca di bibirmu Tsuna," ucapnya seraya menunjuk pinggir bibir Tsuna. Tsuna langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bekas mocanya. Alisnya terpuat saat tidak mendapatkan rasa moca itu.

"Tidak sampai kalau pakai lidah," ucap Gokudera lalu mengambil tisue yang berada di atas meja dan mengelap bekas moca yang menempel di bibir Tsuna.

"Jadi dia temanmu Hayato?"

Baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera sama-sama menoleh begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita. Terlihat wanita cantik dengan rambut ungu diurai berdiri di dekat mereka. Namun yang menjadi fokus Tsuna bukanlah sang wanita yang dietahui Tsuna sebagai _Aneki _Gokudera, namun pemuda yang berdiri di belakang sang wanita—Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat sepasang manik kelabu itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Perasaan bersalah bercampur bingung langsung menghujam dadanya. Kenapa Hibari berada di sini? Bersama _Aneki_ Gokudera? Dan kenapa menatanya dengan pandangan tidak suka seperti itu?

"Oh ya, _Aneki_, dia teman sekelasku, Sawada Tsunayoshi," ucap Gokudera memperkenalkan. Senyuman _Aneki_ Gokudera merekah begitu melihat Tsuna yang kini menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatap pacarku seperti itu _little boy_? Pacarku menakutkan kah?" tanya _Aneki_ Gokudera dengan nada geli. Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Pa, Pacar!? Entah bagaiman mendengar kata pacar membuat dada Tsuna terasa remuk dan sesak. Dadanya terasa seperti ditindih beban yang sangat berat.

"Siapa yang pacarmu huh?" balas Hibari tidak terima.

"Ahaha… kau jangan dingin seperti itu Kyoya-_kun_."

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawanya. Matanya benar-benar terasa panas saat mendengar _Aneki_ Gokudera memanggil Hibari dengan nama depannya saja. Mereka… benar-benar sangat akrab. Ah, wajar saja, bukankah mereka pacaran?

"Berhenti memanggil nama depanku, _Herbivore_."

"Kau selalu memanggilku _Herbivore_, panggil lah namaku—"

BRAK!

Semua pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah pemuda mungil yang mendadak bangkit berdiri hingga membuat kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki jatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang berisik.

Wajah Tsuna memanas. Jantungnya terasa berdenyut sakit mendengar Hibari begitu akrab dengan wanita itu. Ah, benar. Mereka dekat bukan? Tsuna tersenyum getir seraya menatap Gokudera yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku harus pulang," ucapnya singkat.

"Tsu—TSUNA!?" Gokudera menatap bingung Tsuna yang mendadak berlari meninggalkan toko. Baru saja ia akan bangkit untuk mengejar temannya itu, mendadak pemuda reven yang berdiri di dekat _Aneki_nya berlari mengejar Tsuna terlebih dahulu.

Bianci—_Aneki_ Gokudera—menatap adiknya dengan pandagan bertanya yang kentara. "Apakah aku salah berbicara? Dia bukan pacarnya kan?" tanyanya. Benar-benar merasa bersalah karena bercanda seperti itu.

Gokudera mengangkat bahu mendengarnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun satu hal yang pasti diketahui Gokudera. Tsuna tidaklah tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Tsuna langsung membanting pintu coklat itu dan dengan segera menguncinya. Dengan nafas terengah Tsuna menempelkan keningnya di pintu kayu itu. Keringat membasahi seragam dan rambutnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan, namun perasaan sesak yang menusuk itu tetap menghinggapi dadanya.

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya saat cairan bening yang hangat itu mengalir melewati pipinya. Sakit. Rasanya sungguh sangat sakit saat melihatnya. _Nande? Nande?_ Rasanya sungguh sangat marah. Sangat kesal hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak agar wanita itu menjauh dari Hibari. Namun mulut itu hanya bisa bungkum. Tak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

Ting Tong….

Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Tsuna sangat tahu siapa yang memencet bel. Tidak perlu dilihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang ingin bertamu itu. Terdengar derap langkah seseorang di belakang Tsuna dan ia tahu itu adalah _Kaasan_nya.

"Eh? Tsu-_kun_ sudah pulang?" ucap Nana bingung begitu melihat putranya berdiri di depan pintu. "Kenapa tidak membuka pintunya?" tanyanya saat tubuh putranya tak kunjung bergeming dari depan pintu. Dengan ragu Nana melangkah mendekati putranya. Insting tajam seorang ibu membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahu putranya yang terlihat bergetar.

"Tsu-_kun_…" panggil Nana lembut. Tsuna hanya diam mendengarnya. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Bila Tsu-_kun_ ingin menangis, menangislah dahulu sepuas Tsu-_kun_. Tidak perlu takut, _Kaasan_ tidak akan membuka pintunya," jelas Nana. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Tsuna yang terasa dingin dan gemetar.

Dalam seketika tangisan Tsuna terhenti mendengarnya. Dengan tidak percaya Tsuna menatap _Kaasan_nya, namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum menatap putranya. Melihat senyuman lembut itu mau tidak mau membuat dada Tsuna terasa hangat. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, Tsuna tersenyum—membalas senyuman _Kaasan_nya.

"A, _Arigatou Kaasan_," ucap Tsuna dengan suara serak karena habis menangis. Nana menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia menatap jam lalu kembali menatap putranya yang terlihat tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Tsu-_kun_ sebaiknya cepat ganti baju, nanti _Kaasan_ buatkan cemilan," ucap Nana lembut. Senyuman Tsuna merekah mendengarnya—kali ini ia tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia mengangguk dan langsung melangkah menuju tangga lantai 2—dimana kamarnya berada.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik coklat itu menatap ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Terlihat langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan lembut yang menggantung. Udara yang sejuk secara berlahan menyusup masuk dari jendela yang terbuka hingga membuat rambut coklat itu bergerak digoda angin yang menyentuhnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang melewati tempat dan waktu. Kembali ke rumah dan dalam keadaan kemarin. Dimana akhirnya Tsuna mencerikan semuanya kepada _Kaasan_nya di ruang TV yang mencakup ruang keluarga.

.

"Tsu-_kun_, itu namanya cemburu," ucap Nana tiba-tiba—menyimpulkan apa yang tengah Tsuna rasakan. Sepasang manik coklat itu mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang Nana katakan.

"Cemburu?" ulangnya ragu.

Nana mengangguk. "Tsu-_kun_ kesal karena wanita itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil bukan? Tsu-_kun_ juga kesal karena perempuan itu sangat dekat dengannya bukan? Melebihi Tsu-_kun_ dan dia?" ulang Nana. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya. memang itulah yang ia rasakan. "Itu namanya cemburu. Tsu-_kun_ cemburu dengan wanita itu," jelas Nana.

Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. Tidak setuju dengan ucapan _Kaasan_nya. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" gerutu Tsuna tidak terima.

Nana terkekeh geli. "Jawabannya haruslah Tsu-_kun_ cari sendiri. Akan lebih berarti bila Tsu-_kun_ lah yang menyadarinya sendiri," timpal Nana. Sebelah alis Tsuna terangkat mendengarnya namun setelahnya, Nana tidak membahasnya lebih jauh lagi.

_._

_Jawabannya ya?_ batin Tsuna seraya menghela nafas berat. Jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekalipun ia mencoba mendefinisikannya, kepalanya tetap saja tidak bisa mencoba untuk memecahkan masalah yang satu ini.

Apakah karena Tsuna dan Hibari adalah teman? Alis Tsuna terpaut. Tidak… mereka bukan teman. Tsuna benar-benar tahu bahwa sensasi seorang teman dan bukan teman itu berbeda. Atau karena Tsuna menganggab Hibari sebagai _Senpai_? Tidak… itu juga tidak mirip. _Niisan_? Tsuna anak tunggal dan ia tidak pernah punya _Niisan_ kecuali sepupu jauhnya Giotto yang ia anggab _Niisan_. _Sensei_? Bukankah Hibari mengajarinya ilmu bela diri? Tidak… itu juga berbeda. Hmn… sensasinya juga berbeda. Lalu… sebenarnya mereka menjalin hubungan apa? Hubungan yang ambigu? Tunggu! Ambigu itu seperti apa? Ok, sekarang kepala Tsuna benar-benar pusing memikirkannya.

"Tsuna," dalam seketika Tsuna langsung sadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke depan dan menatap Gokudera yang sekarang tengah menghadap ke arahnya. "Kemarin kau kenapa?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Deg!

Jantungnya langsung terasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan canggung Tsuna tertawa—mencoba menutupi kegugupan yang mendadak menguasainya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kemarin ia cemburu kan? "A, ahahaha… a, aku mau ke WC, jadi cepat-cepat pulang," bohongnya. "_Gomen ne_, aku jadi mengangetkan kalian," lirihnya seraya menatap ke tempat lain—benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan teman baiknya di kelas ini.

Sebelah alis Gokudera terangkat melihatnya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Tsuna tengah berbohong, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Masih ada hal lain yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Kau mengenal Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna?"

Deg!

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, jantung Tsuna langsung bereaksi dengan ucapan Gokudera. A, astaga… entah bagaimana kepintaran Gokudera sekarang terasa ingin membunuhnya.

"Na_, nande_?" tanya Tsuna gugub. Gokudera menggeleng.

"Baru kali itu aku melihat Kyoya-_nii_ berekspresi seperti itu untuk mengejarmu. Dan lagi aku jadi teringat waktu itu kau bertanya tentang gaku—"

"Kyoya-_nii_?" ulang Tsuna. Alisnya terangkat saat Gokudera memanggil Hibari dengan sebutan _Niisan_.

"Ya, Kyoya-_nii_ masih keluarga jauh kami, jadi kami lumayan sering bertemu walaupun tidak akrab. Toh dia sibuk karena harus menjaga keamanan Namimori," jelas Gokudera. "Kemarin juga dia datang karena dipaksa _Aneki_ ku. Yah… dia penjaga keamanan Namimori kan? Dan lagi masih keluarga kami, jadi _Aneki_ ingin memintanya untuk lebih sering berpatroli di dekat toko kami agar lebih aman dan tak terjadi keributan."

Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Hibari yang selama ini selalu ia buatkan bekal makan siang adalah seorang… penjaga keamanan Namimori? Penjaga keamanan kota kecil ini?

"Jadi Hibari-_san_ adalah seorang… polisi?" tebak Tsuna tidak percaya.

"Pfftt…." Gokudera langsung menahan tawanya saat mendengar hal itu. Ah, benar juga. Tsuna kan penghuni baru kota ini. Tentulah ia tidak mengenal Hibari sebaik warga yang sudah lama tinggal di sini. "Kyoya-_nii_ bukan seorang polisi, Tsuna. Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi polisi," sangkal Gokudera geli.

Sebelah alis Tsuna terangkat. "Bukan polisi? Lalu?" tanyanya bingung.

Gokudera tersenyum. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang lumayan panjang. "Sejak turun temurun, keluarga Hibari adalah keluarga terkuat di kota ini," jelas Gokudera. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sejarah keluarga sepupu jauhnya itu dengan baik agar tidak salah memberikan informasi.

"Karena menjadi keluarga terkuat, sejak turun temurun juga keluarga Hibari bertugas sebagai penjaga keamanan Namimori. Bisa dibilang, keluarga Hibari adalah keluarga yang memegang peranan penting untuk menjaga keseimbangan ketenangan di Namimori. Itu sebabnya tanpa harus memiliki pihak kepolisian sekali pun, selama keluarga Hibari tetap berada di kota ini, tingkat kriminalitas di sini akan tetap rendah."

Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengar penjelasan itu—mencoba mencerna ucapan Gokudera. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Gokudera mendapati temannya ber_blushing_ ria dengan sepasang manik coklat yang terlihat berblink-blink—benar-benar terlihat suka dengan informasi baru yang didapatkannya.

"_Sugoi_…" gumam Tsuna kagum. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hibari bahkan lebih kerena dari polisi. Entah bagaimana Tsuna benar-benar merasa jadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena sering membuatkannya makan siang.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Tsuna," ucap Gokudera—sukses membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna tentang Hibari. Tsuna langsung menatap kembali Gokudera—kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Darimana kau kenal dengan Kyoya-_nii_? Anehnya kau malah tidak tahu siapa Kyoya-_nii_," ulang Gokudera begitu melihat pandangan bertanya Tsuna.

"Oh… itu karena aku membuatkannya bento setiap hari," jawab Tsuna langsung.

"Oh… bento yang seperti ap—NANI!?" dengan tidak percaya Gokudera menatap Tsuna. Membuatkan Hibari bento setiap hari dan Tsuna tetap tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Hibari!? Ah, tunggu! Kenapa bisa pemuda Sawada ini membuatkan Kyoya-_nii_nya bento? Padahal jelas bahwa Hibari adalah orang yang sangat pemilih dalam hal makan. Dan lagi sejak kapan keluarga Tsuna membuka usaha restoran? Tidak… seingat Gokudera _Otousan_ atau pun _Kaasan_ Tsuna tidak lah mempunyai restoran.

"Na, _nande_?" tanya Tsuna gugub. Apa dia mengatakan hal yang salah?

Gokudera menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia mencoba sedikit menenangkan dirinya. "Jawabanmu malah membuatku ingin bertanya lebih banyak," lirih Gokudera. Pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya. "_Ne_, ngomong-ngomong kau hebat bisa membuat Kyoya-_nii_ ketagihan dengan masakanmu. Aku curiga bahwa kau sebenarnya istrinya," tambah Gokudera.

Dalam seketika wajah Tsuna memanas mendengar kata 'istri'. Jantungnya langsung berdetak tidak karuan. Dan entah bagaimana, Tsuna benar-benar merasa panik dan sedikit senang dengan pujian(?) itu. "Ka, kami ini sama-sama laki-laki!" sangkalnya cepat. "Bagaiman mungkin bisa—"

"Bisa saja menurutku," sela Gokudera. Ia menatap Tsuna dengan bingung. "Selama kalian saling mencintai dan lagi kalian cocok, itu tidak masalah kan? Tidak ada hukum yang melarang untuk mencintai seseorang," tambahnya seraya mengangkat bahu.

Tsuna terdiam mendengarnya. Cinta… ya? Tsuna menunduk—menatap gelisah mejanya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong saat mendegar kata Cinta. Cinta itu… seperti apa? Ah, Bahkan Tsuna pun tidak mengerti. Namun bayangan kedekatannya dengan Hibari entah bagaimana mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

_Apa kemarin aku merasa sangat kesal dan cemburu karena… aku mencintai Hibari?_ Batinnya begitu teringat dengan sensasi kemarahan itu. Apakah ia begitu semangat berlatih bersama Hibari itu karena ia mencintai pemuda itu? Apakah ia selalu membuatkan bento untuk Hibari dan merasa sangat senang setiap kali mendapati bentonya habis karena ia mencintai Hibari?

Tsuna langsung memegang dadanya. Masih tetap berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dan apakah reaksi aneh pada tubuhnya setiap kali berdekatan dengan Hibari atau bahkan mendengar namanya saja itu karena… cinta?

"Tsuna?" panggil Gokudera bingung. Kenapa pemuda satu ini suka sekali tiba-tiba terdiam seperti ini? Gokudera yakin 100% bahwa pemuda ini pasti akan membuat reaksi tidak terduga lagi—dan itu akan sukses untuk mengagetkannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya di jam ini.

"_Ne_, Gokudera-_kun_," panggil Tsuna tiba-tiba. Pandangannya masih tertuju dengan mejanya sendiri.

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu Hibari-_san_… menyukaiku?"

"Eh!? Na, _nani_!?"

Tsuna langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menata wajah kaget Gokudera dengan pandangan tajam.

"Gokudera-_kun_ masih keluarga Hibari-_san_ kan? Menurut Gokuder-_kun_, apakah Hibari-_san_ menyukaiku?" ulang Tsuna. Ia menatap Gokudera dengan pandangan yang menuntut jawaban. Pemuda berambut silver itu refeleks memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Tsuna—benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan itu. Benar kan? Sekali lagi, Tsuna benar-benar membuat Gokudera Hayato terkejut dengan perubahan _mood_ yang terlalu mendadak—atau dengan kata lain labil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Gokudera jujur. "Walaupun aku masih keluarganya, tetapi bukan berarti aku dekat dengannya bukan? Kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung saja? Bukankah kau lebih dekat dengan—"

"_Aneki_mu terlihat lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang aku," sela Tsuna. Nadaya kali ini terdengar marah. Ah, entah bagaimana, bila mengingat _Aneki_ Gokudera, perasaan kesal terus saja mengganggu hatinya. Benar-benar membuatnya ingin meledak bila teringat dengan wanita itu.

"Eh? _Aneki_?" beo Gokudera bingung. "_Aneki_ tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyoya-_nii_. Yah… memang lebih tua _Aneki_ ketimbang Kyoya-_nii_ sih, tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak dekat," jelas Gokudera.

Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Alisnya terangkat. "Benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Dan Gokudera berani sumpah nada yang dikeluarkan Tsuna itu adalah nada senang. Sepertinya pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu benar-benar mengharapakan apa yang ia katakan itu adalah benar.

"Tentu," jawab Gokudera mantap—tidak mau terlibat dengan perasaan ababil Tsuna yang entah bagaimana sangat mudah berubah. "Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja dengan Kyoya-_nii_ agar lebih meyakinkan? Dan sekalian tanyakan pertanyaanmu itu ke orangnya langsung. Tentang apakah dia menyukaimu atau tidak," tambah Gokudera—menyarankan.

Wajah Tsuna memanas mendengarnya. Bertanya langsung ke Hibari? Ah benar juga. Bukankah tadi pagi ia sengaja tidak membuat bento dan tidak datang ke perempatan 69 Street karena ingin menghindari pemuda itu? Bukankah jelas sama saja ia sudah membuat Hibari kecewa? Karena sudah pasti Hibari berada di sana tadi pagi—menunggu bentonya. Dan dalam seketika aura _gloomy_ kembali memenuhi atmosfer di sekeliling Tsuna. Benar-benar membuat pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya—lelah dengan perubahan _mood_ Tsuna kembali.

"Ada apa lagi?" gerutu Gokudera—benar-benar lelah hari ini menjadi dokter cinta untuk teman sekelasnya ini. Gokudera menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan kelas sudah kosong karena memang sudah waktunya jam istirahat. Yamamoto juga tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka karena sejak jam pelajaran ke tiga, pemuda reven itu tertahan di rapat osis.

"Apakah sebaiknya aku menemui Hibari-_san_ sepulang sekolah atau besok saja? Aku ingin meminta maaf," lirih Tsuna seraya menunduk menatap mejanya. Gokudera bersumpah melihat jamur-jamur putih mulai bertumbuhan di bahu Tsuna—benar-benar menambah kesan dramatis pemuda mungil itu. Jujur, tangan Gokudera sudah gatal ingin memanen jamur-jamur yang mungkin bisa menjadi bahan makanan itu, tapi takut yang empunya marah. Apa lagi master jamurnya lagi galau, pasti akan sangat susah—baiklah, sekarang Gokudera mulai ikut larut dalam dunia khayalannya.

"Besok saja," sarannya. "Sepulang sekolah biasanya Kyoya-_nii_ berpatroli. Sudah pasti sibuk, kau mungkin hanya bisa mengganggunya," ucapnya sadis—sukses membuat dada Tsuna terasa jlep saat mendengar kata mengganggu.

"O, oh… benar juga," timpal Tsuna miris. "_Ne_, sebaiknya bento yang seperti apa yang aku bawa besok?" tanyanya lagi—pantang menyerah mengorek informasi sedalam-dalamnya tentang Hibari. Gokudera mennghela nafas berat.

"Terserah, asal jangan kau masukkan racun saja. Ah, tambahkan sedikit obat pencahar di makanannya nanti. Aku masih dendam saat ia memukulku," Gokudera masih sangat ingat saat ia mengenakan anting-anting yang menurutnya keren itu. Gara-gara Hibari melarangnya dan pernah sampai memukulnya hingga sekarat, Gokudera jadi agak trauma mengenakan anting-anting.

Tsuna menggerutu mendengarnya—tidak setuju. "Tidak mau. Itu sama saja aku ingin mencari masalah," tolaknya. "_Ne_, tanggal ulang tahun Hibari-_san_ tanggal berapa? Kau tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

Gokudera memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Akhirnya sisa waktu jam istirahat kedua pemuda yang berada di dalam kelas itu hanya digunakan untuk mengobrol—membicarakan rencana esok yang entah akan berhasil atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Hachim!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pemuda berjaket orange itu bersim. Sepasang manik coklat besarnya sedikit berair dan hidungnya sedikit memerah. Yah… di jam seperti ini saat musim panas saja sudah dingin, apa lagi bila musim gugur seperti ini? Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Sepasang manik coklatnya lalu kembali mentap sebuah plank yang berada di dekatnya.

69 Stree.

Ya, Tsuna kembali ke perempatan ini untuk menemui pemuda reven penyelamatnya. Tsuna yakin ia tidak bertemu dengan Hibari hanya kemarin, namun itu sungguh mengganggu pemuda itu. Waktu seolah berhenti bila mengingat Hibari Kyoya. Bagaimana tidak? Tsuna benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan sering kali, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah dalam keadaan melamun memikirkan pemuda itu. Hanya dalam 24 jam, namun itu bagaikan 24 hari—atau bahkan 24 tahun bagi Tsuna.

Tsuna mulai meniup-niup tanganya yang terasa membeku. Dapat ia lihat kepulan uap dari nafas di hidung dan mulutnya membentuk kabut tipis. Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Debaran jantungnya yang tidak menentu membuat perutnya terasa mulas—gugub. Baiklah… saat membicarakan hal ini dengan Gokudera ia tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi segugub ini. Bahkan jadi datang lebih pagi dari yang ia perkirakan. Entah bagaimana waktu jadi terasa berjalan lamban.

_Well_, Tsuan sudah maraton sampai 2 kali hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu bahkan tidak mengurangi kegugupannya setiap kali mulai berdiam di 69 Street untuk menunggu pemuda yang mengenkan gakura itu.

"Apa aku harus maraton lagi?" gumam Tsuna seraya menatap arlojinya. Jam 06.02. Apakah ini masih terlalu pagi? Menghabiskan hampir 30 menit bila ia maraton menuju sekola dan sekitar 25 menit bila ia bolak-balik dari rumahnya ke tempat ini. Tsuna mulai menimbang-nimbang rute maratonnya kembali. Mungkin ia hanya perlu mengelilingi lingkungan ini? Sekalian mencari jalan-jalan tikus yang mungkin saja akan beguna untuknya? Senyuman Tsuna mengembang. Benar-benar suka dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Yosh! Satu keliling untuk—" kata-kata Tsuna terhenti begitu sepasang manik coklat itu menatap sosok jangkung yang tengah berjalan di salah satu perempatan. Pemuda yang mengenakan gakura itu menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari Tsuna. Ekspresinya terkejut namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali seperti semula—datar.

"O, _Ohayou_ Hibari-_san_!" sapa Tsuna gugub. Dapat ia dengar suara degub jantungnya yang mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Dengan panik Tsuna langsung merogoh dalam tasnya—mencari bento. "Aku memasak—hie!?" dengan sigab Tsuna menunduk dan melangkah mundur saat sebuah benda silver mengayun ke arahnya. Dengan pandangan nanar Tsuna menatap pemuda reven yang sekarang memegang 2 buah tonfa di kedua tangannya.

"Ho? Kau bisa menghindarinya eh?" seringai Hibari begitu melihat gerak refleks Tsuna. Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat menyadarinya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan ranselnya dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. Baiklah, Tsuna benar-benar lupa bahwa Hibari sering melatihnya dan mungkin saja Hibari mengira ia sedang ingin berlatih.

"A, aku sedang tidak ingin latihan," tegas Tsuna. Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat mendengarnya. Tsuna menunduk. "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas masalah kemarin," lirihnya. "_Gomenasai_ Hibari-_san_…"

Whush!

Tsuna refleks menunduk saat sebuah tonfa ingin mengenai kepalanya. Ia langsung menangkis sebuah tendangan yang di arahkan ke perutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan gerakan cepat Tsuna langsung berputar ke belakang Hibari dan menjaga jarak dengan pemuda yang mengenakan syal abu-abu itu.

"Hibari-_san_!" geram Tsuna. Bukankah ia sudah bilang tidak ingin latihan!? "Kenapa kau masih menye—hie!" Tsuna langsung melangkah mundur saat benda silver itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Jangan hanya menghindar, serang aku, Tsunayoshi," ucap Hibari serius seraya mulai menendang Tsuna, namu sekali lagi pemuda itu berhasil mengelak.

Tsuna tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Hibari. Ia tahu kali ini Hibari menyerangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak akan mungkin ia atau pun Hibari mengalah. Hibari tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Hanya ada 2 pilihan sekarang. Menghentikan pergerakan Hibari dan mulai berbicara atau membiarkan tubuhnya jadi babak belur karena besi silver itu. Tsuna menelan liur paksa.

"Baiklah bila itu yang kau inginkan, Hibari-_san_," ucap Tsuna seraya menatap tajam pemuda reven yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Sepasang manik kelabu itu menatap Tsuna lurus. Benar-benar tidak terbaca apa maksud dari tatapan sepasang manik kelabu yang terlihat dingin itu.

.

.

.

Cahaya keemasan sudah mulai mendominasi langit. Burung-burung kecil terlihat mulai keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari makan dengan diiringi siulan indah yang menyambut kehangatan cahaya matahari. Namun di perempatan 69 Street, pagi ini merupakan pagi yang menyeramkan.

Terlihat 2 pemuda dengan berbeda warna rambut masing-masing saling menjaga jarak. Sekeliling mereka kini dipenuhi dengan debu dan bekas beton yang belubang—akibat keduanya. Dengan nafas yang terengah, kedua pemuda itu berdiam diri di tempat mereka masing-masing—mencoba sedikit beristirahat setelah 2 jam non stop saling menyerang dan menghindar.

Tsuna menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya yang robek. Tubuhnya terkena tonfa beberapa kali. Tidak parah namun tetap saja sakit. Dan ia sedikit bangga karena sempat bisa menendang perut Hibari saat pemuda itu lengah. Namun sayang, tetap saja dirinyalah yang paling sering terkena pukulan.

"Hibari-_san_… bukankah sudah jelas siapa yang menang?" lirih Tsuna dengan nada lelah. Ia tidak mencoba mengalah, tentu saja. Namun bila tetap diteruskan, Hibari akan membuat tubuhnya jadi lebih babak belur dari ini. Beruntung tidak ada luka lebam di wajahnya kecuali di kedua tangannya. "Aku menyerah. Dengan ini aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke sekolah untuk beberapa hari," ucapnya seraya melepaskan jaketnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Tsuna meringis saat memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang memerah dan beberapa sisi membengkak dan lebam. Kedua tangannya lah yang ia jadikan pelindung, jadi wajarlah bila bagian yang paling parah adalah tangan.

Hibari langsung menyimpan tonfanya kembali—menyetujui ucapan Tsuna. Pemuda reven itu langsung berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut coklat yang ada di hadapannya. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang—benar-benar tahu Hibari tidak akan menyerangnya lagi. Ia langsung menunduk dan mengambil jaketnya.

"_Gomenasai_ Hibari-_san_, aku benar-benar harus menjelaskannya kepadamu," ucap Tsuna setelah Hibari berdiri tepat di depannya. Tsuna menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya—mencoba sedikit menenangkan diri. Entah bagaimana setelah melawan Hibari, rasa gugubnya menghilang begitu saja. "Aku minta maaf karena kemarin tidak datang dan membuat kan mu bento, aku juga minta maaf karena berlari menghindarimu begitu saja," lirihnya.

Hibari hanya diam. Mendengarkan apa yang ingin pemuda mungil ini katakan.

"Aku… merasa sangat marah kemarin," Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya. Teringat dengan rasa kesal yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya. "Dan aku sadar… aku cemburu," akunya seraya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Hibari. Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat—bingung.

"Aku cemburu dengan _Aneki_ Gokudera-_kun_ karena dia memanggil nama kecil Hibari-_san_, a, aku cemburu dengannya karena dia begitu akrab dengan Hibari-_san_ dan… dan… aku cemburu karena dengan mudah dia mengklaim Hibari-_san_ adalah pacarnya!" sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mengatakannya. Ia bahkan sekarang sudah tidak perduli lagi bahwa Hibari atau pun dirinya adalah sama-sama laki-laki. Ia tidak perduli bila Hibari akan menatapnya dengan jijik bila mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak perduli karena hal itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Dan aku sadar… kenapa aku merasa cemburu," Tsuna langsung melangkah melewati Hibari. Ia melangkah mendekati ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento. Kembali, Hibari melangkah mendekati pemuda mungil itu. Ia tetap diam. Mendengarkan semua yang pemuda berambut coklat itu katakan.

Tsuna langsung menghadap ke arah Hibari. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus namun sepasang manik coklat itu menatap sepasang manik kelabu itu dengan sorot keberanian. "Hibari-_san_… aku menyukaimu," aku Tsuna akhrinya. Dapat ia lihat keterkejutan dari ekspresi pemuda reven itu. Kaget dengan pengakuan yang ia katakan. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku akan membuat Hibari-_san_ juga menyukaiku," ucap Tsuna mantap. Ia langsung menyodorkan kotak bento yang ia pegang ke Hibari. "Dan bento ini, sebagai permintaan maafku kemarin namun sekarang, bento ini sebagai salah satu caraku agar Hibari-_san_ menyukaiku juga," jelasnya. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang—menunggu apa yang akan Hibari katakan untuknya.

"…."

Tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang dikeluarkan dari bibir tipis itu. Sepasang manik kelabu itu pun hanya menatap Tsuna lalu menatap bento yang dipegangnya secara bergantian. Mau tidak mau kebisuan Hibari justru membuat Tsuna merasa sangat malu dan ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. _Well_, mengatakan semua itu membutuhkan keberanian besar dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi—tentu saja. Dan kebisuan Hibari kali ini… sukses membuat rasa percaya diri Tsuna menciut dalam seketika dan keberanian yang sekuat baja itu runtuh.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Tsuna. Sungguh, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa waktu berjalan lambat dan Hibari terus menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat sulit di baca. Sekarang ia harus berkata apa lagi?

"E, etto…" tidak tahan terus berdiam diri, akhirnya Tsuna membuka mulut. "Hibari-_san_ tidak ingin—hie!?" sebelum sempat pemuda mungil itu mengindar, Hibari sukses menarik bahu Tsuna dan membuat pemuda mungil itu kini berada di gendongannya. Wajah Tsuna seketika memanas—benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang Hibari lakukan. "Hi, Hibari-_san_! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" pekiknya panik.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," tolak Hibari seraya mulai melangkah meninggalkan 69 Street. Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Rumah sakit!? Untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja Hibari-_san_!"

"Tidak untuk tanganmu."

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya.

"Tanganmu harus cepat sembuh. Aku tidak mau kehilangan bentoku besok, _Herbivore_," jelas Hibari seraya menatap ke depan. Mendengar hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Tsuna menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Hibari khawatir dengannya. Ya, sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas bermakna seperti itu.

"Ka, kalau begitu kenapa kau menyerangku? Dengan sungguh-sungguh pula," gerutu Tsuna, namun senyuman justru tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, ia benar-benar senang sekarang. Sudah digendong Hibari, Hibari juga mengkhawatirkannya lagi! Bagaimana Tsuna tidak senang coba?

"Karena _Herbivore_ itu menyentuhmu kemarin dan ia juga berjarak terlalu dekat denganmu."

"Eh?" seketika Tsuna langsung menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Sepasang manik coklat itu menatap wajah yang terus menatap lurus—tidak menatapnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman merekah di bibir Tsuna. Ia tahu apa maksud Hibari.

"Hibari-_san_ cemburu dengan Gokudera-_kun_?" tebaknya geli. Bila diingat-ingat, kemarin Gokudera memang menyentuhnya di depan Hibari. Yah… hanya membersihkan sisa moca di dekat bibirnya sih.

"Huh? Aku hanya tidak suka muridku begitu manja hingga harus meminta untuk orang lain mengelap mulutnya. Benar-benar seperti bayi," sangkal Hibari dengan nada tidak suka. Tsuna terkekeh mendengarnya. Ah, Hibari benar-benar _Tsundere_… namun disitulah menariknya bukan? Setidaknya Tsuna jadi tahu bahwa ia memiliki sedikit harapan bahwa Hibari akan menyukainya. Yah… bukankah Hibari tidak menolak bentonya?

Dan Tsuna benar-benar harus mencatat di dalam hati bahwa sepulang dari rumah sakit, ia harus belajar memasak agar Hibari jadi tergila-gila dengan masakannya. Bila perlu Hibari hanya memakan masakannya saja. Ya, hanya dirinya dan bukan orang lain…

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _dark blue_ terlihat tengah duduk di atas pagar dinding salah satu rumah. Sepasang mata berbeda warnanya menatap miris persimpangan yang kini benar-benar dalam keadaan harus direnovasi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat seraya memainkan tongkat besi degan ujung berbentuk garbu tidak sejajar itu—trident.

"Kyoya dan Tsunayoshi benar-benar harus dihindari dari rumahku," gerutu pemuda itu seraya mengayunkan tridentnya. Sebuah mantra terucap dari bibirnya dan dalam seketika, persimpangan itu kembali normal.

"Kan Mukuro-_sama_ yang menghilangkan pelindung dan membuat mereka bisa ke sini," ucap seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang mengenakan _eye path _itu. Ia berada tepat di bawah laki-laki yang berwarna rambut sama yang dipanggil Mukuro itu menghela nafas mendengar ucapan pelayan kecilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang Nagi," jelas pemuda bernama Mukuro dengan nada lelah. Sebelah matanya yang berwarna merah bercahaya dan dalam seketika, perempatan 69 Street tertutup oleh sebuah kubah transparan.

Gadis yang dipanggil Nagi itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepasang pemuda itu pergi. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Masternya. Kenapa Masternya sengaja melepaskan pelindung hanya untuk membiarkan kedua pemuda itu bertemu?

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Mukuro-_sama_," aku Nagi. "Apanya yang menarik dari mereka?" tanyanya penasaran.

Seringai langsung merekah di bibir tipis itu begitu mendengar pertanyaan pelayannya. Mukuro lansung melompat turun dari dinding dan berdiri tepat di samping Nagi. "Tidak kah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita melihat Tsunayoshi ke tempat ini Nagi? Bukankah ia sangat lemah?" tanya Mukuro—benar-benar mengingat pemuda mungil yang berlari ketakutan karena di kejar para preman.

Nagi mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Dan kau lihat Tsunayoshi sekarang bukan? Ia berubah. Keinginannya untuk menjadi kuat memacunya untuk lebih dekat dengan Hibari. Dan kedekatan mereka yang aneh justru menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang mereka sebut cinta. Apakah kau mengerti Nagi? Hanya karena pertemuan mereka, di malam itu, mereka berdua berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti, Tsunayoshi merubah Hibari menjadi lebih ekspresif dan Hibari merubah Tsunayoshi menjadi lebih kuat. Bukankah itu menarik? Mereka berdua saling mempengaruhi," jelas Mukuro.

Nagi langsung menatap Mukuro begitu mendengarnya lalu ia menatap ke arah depan kembali. "Manusia itu… membingungkan," lirihnya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Mukuro.

"Mereka memang membingungkan," setuju Mukuro. "Mereka tidak seperti kita kaum penyihir yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan mantra, namun mereka bisa melakukan apapun dengan kemauan dan usaha. Sejujurnya, mereka jauh lebih kuat ketimbang kita dalam hal usaha dan keyakinan."

Nagi hanya diam mendengarnya. Untuk kali ini ia setuju dengan ucapan Masternya. Lalu sepasang matanya menatap sebuah plank bertuliskan 69 Street. Persimpangan 69 Street. Persimpangan yang merupakan rumah bagi mereka berdua dimana seorang manusia pun tidak dapat menemukannya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p>Yeeeeyyyyy~ tamat~ _<p>

.

.

.

eh, tpi bo'ong

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket dan syal itu melangkah dengan cepat melewati labirin perumahan. Rambut silvernya tertutup topi rajutan hitam yang ia kenakan. Sepasang manik emeraldnya terlihat basah oleh air mata.

"Hayato, kumohon tunggu seben—"

"_Urusai_! Urusi saja urusanmu itu! Kau memang sibuk kan!?" sela Gokudera Hayato sebelum pemuda reven yang mengikutinya dari belakang itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Rasa bersalah kembali menghujam dada sang reven. Salahnya… ini semua memang lah salahnya.

"Kumohon Hayato," lirih Yamamoto Takeshi dengan pasrah. Ia sengaja hanya mengikuti pemuda di depannya dan tidak menariknya untuk berhenti. Ia tahu, pemuda itu akan lebih marah dari ini bila ia berani menyentuhnya. "Kumohon dengarkan aku."

Tap.

Langkah Gokudera terhenti. Ia langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam Yamamoto. "_Nani_!?" bentaknya dengan suara serak.

Sungguh, rasanya dada sang reven benar-benar teriris melihat pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu meneteskan air matanya. Ah, sudah berapa kali ia mengecewakan Hayatonya?

"_Gomenasai_ Hayato," ucap Yamamoto lembut. Gokudera hanya diam mendengarnya. Ekspresi bersalah Yamamoto membuatnya bungkam—tidak berani membuat wajah itu terlihat lebih tersakiti. "_Gomenasai_…" ucapnya sekali lagi. "Aku janji setelah ini, kita pergi ke café _Aneki_mu… akan kukatakan hal yang sebenarnya ke _Aneki_mu," dengan lembut Yamamoto menyentuh pipi Gokudera. Ia menyeka jejak air mata yang berada di sana dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya?" tanya Gokudera memastikan. Ia tidak ingin untuk kesekian kalinya Yamamoto memberikannya janji palsu. Sudah terlalu sering Yamamoto membatalkan kencan mereka karena kesibukannya, namun untuk kali ini… untuk janji pemuda reven itu… Gokudera benar-benar berharap Yamamoto tidak akan mengingkarinya. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah berpura-pura tentang hubungan ini. Menyembunyikan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekashi di sekolah dan keluarga karena takut bila mereka tidak diterima masyarakat.

Namun melihat pemuda bermarga Sawada-teman sekelas mereka—membuat rasa iri di hati Gokudera memuncak. Ia ingin seperti Tsuna yang dengan bangga dan tanpa mengenal rasa takut di tolak oleh sekitarnya, Tsuna menyukai Hibari. Ia terang-terangan mengakuinya dan dengan caranya sendiri, berhasil menaklukan pemuda yang memiliki hati sekeras baja itu.

"Aku janji," ucap Yamamoto meyakinkan. Senyumannya merekah saat melihat secercah harapan indah di sepasang manik _emerald_ yang menatapnya itu. Dengan berlahan tangan yang mengusap pipi itu berganti menjadi merengkuh wajah yang ada di tangannya. Membawanya mendekat dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di kedua kelopak mata yang sebelumnya mengalirkan air mata itu.

"Aku tidak ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita lagi," bisik Yamamoto. Ia mencium pipi Gokudera dengan lembut. Dapat ia lihat pipi itu bersemu merah—senang dan malu mendengarnya. "Aku sudah terlalu lelah merahasia kan semua ini. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan benar-benar membenci milikku di dekati orang lain," bisiknya lagi saat teringat beberapa wanita yang seringkali mencoba mendekati Gokudera. Rasa cemburu seketika merasuk ke dalam hatinya, dan dengan berlahan ia langsung mencium bibir lembut itu. Menyalurkan rasa cemburu dan cintanya kepada pemuda yang membalas ciumannya ini.

Blush!

Wajah pemuda mungil itu dalam seketika memerah. Sepasang manik coklat itu tidak berhenti menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berciuman mesra di tengah salju yang menggumpal di sekitar mereka. Benar-benar merubah atmosfer di sekitar mereka jadi terasa hangat—atau mungkin panas dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Gokudera-_kun_ dan Yamamoto…" bisik Tsuna tidak percaya—benar-benar tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

Pemuda reven yang mengenakan jaket hitam itu menatap bosan pemuda mungil yang berada di depannya. Pemuda mungil yang mengenakan jaket orange dan topi rajutan berwarna kuning itu terus mengintip kedua temannya dari balik tembok pertigaan. Mereka sudah berdiam diri di tempat ini sejak pemuda coklat itu tidak sengaja mendengar suara pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya. Niat untuk melerai berubah menjadi menguping begitu sadar apa yang menjadi perdebatan mereka berdua.

"_Ne_, Hibari-_san_, ternyata mereka—"

"Kita pergi dari sini," sela Hibari seraya menarik lengan Tsuna.

"Eh? _Nande_?" tanyanya tidak setuju. Hibari hanya diam mendengarnya seraya tetap menyeret pemuda mungil itu menjauh dari pertigaan. Tsuna menggerutu kesal namun toh ia tetap menurut. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang—benar-benar masih penasaran dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. _Well_, besok sepertinya akan terjadi sesi introgasi di sekolah.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari sepasang kekasih itu, Hibari melepaskan lengan Tsuna. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna yang masih terlihat berkutat dengan pikirannya. Terlihat pemuda itu terus diam seraya menatap ke bawah dengan tidak fokus.

"Kita tidak jadi mencarinya?" tanya Hibari dingin—sukses membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna.

"Eh? Tentu saja kita harus mencarinya!" sangkal Tsuna cepat—tidak terima dengan ucapan sang reven yang seenaknya itu. Ya, tujuan Hibari dan Tsuna bertemu—atau kata lain berkencan—kali ini adalah mencari perempatan yang merupakan tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bertemu. Entah bagaimana sejak peristiwa Tsuna menyatakan cinta ke Hibari, perempatan itu kini tidak pernah bisa ditemukan. Tempat yang penuh kenangan itu tak penah mereka kunjungi lagi meskipun sudah beratus kali mereka mencarinya.

Hibari hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia sungguh sangat tahu sifat keras kepala namun lumayan penakut pacarnya ini. Yah… bila bukan karena usaha Tsuna terus menyogoknya dengan masakannya, dan juga bila bukan karena kegigihannya yang terus melancarkan aksi surat cinta—walau yang tertulis di dalam surat itu justru hanyalah unek-unek Tsuna beserta ancaman itu adalah penembakannya yang terakhir dan bentonya yang terakhir—Hibari tidak akan pernah mau meng'iya'kan saat Tsuna untuk yang kesekian kalinya menembaknya. _Well_, ia tidak ingin kehilangan makan siangnya dan juga pemuda mungil yang diam-diam selalu sukses menarik perhatiannya ini.

"_Ne_, Hibari-_san_," panggil Tsuna tiba-tiba. Yang dipanggil hanya melirik ke sampingnya—menatap Tsuna yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pernah bilang suka ataupun cinta kepadaku ya," ucap Tsuna jujur. Rasanya agak… sedih bila mengingat hal itu. Selama 3 bulan pacaran, Hibari tidak pernah mengatakan 2 kata yang mampu membuatnya sangat bahagia itu. Dan berkat YamaGoku, ia jadi teringat dengan kesedihan kecilnya ini. "Sesekali, aku ingin mendengarnya. Rasanya bila teringat dengan cara kau mau menjadi pacarku, itu lebih karena kau takut aku tidak ingin memasak untukmu lagi…" lirihnya sedih.

Hibari mengerti mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Yah… ada kalanya ia sangat ingin membuat Tsuna merasa sangat bahagia dengannya, namun melihat pemuda mungil itu yang selalu bersikap ceria, menurut sang reven itu sudah cukup. Karena selama Tsuna berada di sisinya, ia tidak memerlukan apapun lagi. Dan Hibari benar-benar berharap pemuda itu tidak perlu merisaukan hal sepele seperti kata-kata 'cinta' atau 'suka' karena suah pasti, Tsuna merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan menggenggam tangan yang ada di sampingnya. Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak saat sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tangannya. Dengan tidak percaya Tsuna menunduk memandang tangannya yang digandeng Hibari, lalu ia mendongak menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hari ini sudah dulu mencari tempat itu," titah Hibari. Lalu ia menatap Tsuna yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Senyuman Hibari merekah "Hari ini makan siang di rumahmu. Kuharap Mama tidak keberatan dapurnya nanti kau pakai untuk membuatkan makan siang kita," tambah Hibari—sukses membuat wajah itu mendadak merah padam.

Tsuna menunduk—menyembunyikan rona indah di pipinya. Sungguh, seandainnya bisa, ia benar-benar merasa meleleh bila Hibari terus bersifat lembut seperti ini. Rasanya udara dingin atau pun salju di sekitar mereka terasa tidak berarti lagi bila pemuda mungil itu sudah mendapatkan kehangatan dari tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

Cup.

Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi kirinya. Refleks, Tsuna langsung menoleh ke arah Hibari yang baru saja mencium pipinya. Seringai terlukis di bibir tipis itu—sukses membuat wajah sang pangeran terlihat lebih tampan. Seandainya bisa, sudah di pastikan wajah Tsuna sekarang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hari ini aku ingin makan siang di kamarmu, makan makanan yang mampu menghangatkan tubuh," bisik Hibari—sukses membuat Tsuna merinding. Entah bagaimana ia merasa sedikit takut saat Hibari mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"E, etto… ma, maksudnya?" tanyanya ragu. Seringai Hibari semakin merekah saat melihat wajah itu semakin memerah. Hibari langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tsuna—sukses membuat pemuda itu refelks mundur namun tertahan karena sebelah tangannya di pegang erat oleh sang reven.

"Hi, Hibari-_san_! Ja, jangan—" kata-kata dari mulut kecil itu tertahan saat sebuah bibir mengunci pergerakan mulutnya. Hibari menyeringai saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Tsuna, pemuda itu tak lagi melawan. Dengan senang hati sang reven langung memeluk pinggang Tsuna—posesif dan mulai mengklaim bibir merah itu menjadi miliknya.

Kata-kata suka, kata-kata cinta, kata-kata aku ingin selamanya denganmu tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulut sang reven karena kegengsiannya. Namun perlakuan _special_nya kepada sang pemuda Sawada itu, sifat yang cenderung posesif, dan rasa cemburunya yang selalu muncul, sudah cukup mewakili kata-kata romantis itu. Lidah mungkin bisa berbohong, namun dari tindakan dan prilaku yang ditunjukan sang reven, Tsuna sudah cukup yakin bahwa ia tidaklah sendirian mencintai Hibari. Pemuda reven itu pun juga mencintai dirinya dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

kali ini benar" END :3

* * *

><p>huwaaaaa~ selesai~ akhirnya tamat juga!<p>

buat ni cerita sampe 3 kli dirombak abis"an n sampe perut mual di depan levi terus. tp untung aj kelar =w="

nah, bagi yg mau ngasih tanggepan ficku, yang ngerasa cantik ato tamvan, monggo" silahkan REVIEW :D


End file.
